Mitsuru's Visit
by xXStarlighttXx
Summary: After trying to get Shigure to finish the manuscript, Shigure invites herto dinner. Ritsu's there too, what will happen when they get hurt and Hatori leaves them alone for a while? RitsuxMintsuru oneshot Written by Yesi and Softballchik43 :


**Me: Hello Fruits Basket fans!**

**Yesi: HELLO PEOPLE OF ALL AROUND THE WORLD! TELL ME! IS NEW YORK BEAUTIFUL? PLEASE TELL ME! I'M DESPERATE TO LEAVE THIS BEACH DUMP!**

**Me: I thought you wanted to go to New Jersey... and this isn't a beach dump...**

**Yesi: Oh well...**

**Me: Anyways... this is a RitsuxMitsuru one shot :)**

**Yesi: Yes, yes, we just love fruits basket :)**

**Me: Yesi and I will be writting this one shot together**

**Yesi: Like all of my other stories :)**

**Me: Fruits basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya... m'kay?**

* * *

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-shigure!" Panted Shigure's editor, Mitsrur, from the doorway to the dining room after trying to chase Shigure through the wood. But like alway, she failed, he always manages to escape somehow.

"Oh! Mitchan! Come in, come in, sit down. Your noodles will get cold!" Said Shigure, with his usual cheery smile on his face and patting the mat next to him. (Umm... what are those things called again...? Let's just call them mats... okay?)

"DAMMIT STUPID SENSEI! THIS IS NO TIME FOR EATING NOODLES! THE MANUSCRIPT SENSEI! THE MANUSCRIPT!" She exclaimed as her eyes began to water. She hated her job, she was stuck as being an author's editor who always taunted her, never finished his job on time and ignored the deadlines.

A second year high school girl with brown hair and aqua blue eyes, by the name of Tohru Honda, walked in the dining room, "Oh hello Mitchan-san! We have a bowl of noodles here just for you!" She pointed at the bowl of noodles next to Shigure.

"Oh great... how lucky am I to have to eat next to stupid sensei..." Mitchan muttered under her breath. She sat down, "Thank you" She said. She took a bite of the noodles and after a long day, she smiled, "WOW! These noodles are delicious!"

"Aren't they? Aren't I just lucky to have Tohru as my beautiful housewive?" Giggled Shigure. Kyo slammed his cup on the table, and slammed his fist on the table too, "Oh my..." Was all Shigure could say.

Kyo stood up and walked over to Shigure with out saying a word, "Just who the hell do you think you are to be calling Tohru your housewive... eh?" He grabbed Shigure by the collar and forced him to stand up. The he grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him viciously, "HA! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" He yelled. Yuki, Mitsuru, Ritsu, who was apparently there too, but hadn't been talking, and all poor Tohru could do was blush with embearassment at Kyo who had gotten all worked up, "Apologize to Tohru... NOW"

"I-I'm... sorry Tohru-Kun... do you forgive me?" Shigure asked, Kyo shook him again, "I'M SORRY TOHRU-KUN! I PROMISE I WILL NEVER CALL YOU MY HOUSEWIVE EVERY AGAIN!" He turned back to Kyo who kept glaring at him, "... OR ANYTHING IN ANY SORT OF PERVERTED WAY!" Kyo kept glaring at him and hadn't let him go then nodded, "Please Tohru-kun! So Kyo could let go of me! His glare is starting to scare me!"

Tohru nodded and smiled, "Don't worry Shigure-San, I forgive you. I don't really mind anyways" Shigure sighed with releif.

Kyo let Shigure go and walked back to his seat, "And you, the only reason he keeps calling you like that, is because you let him get away with it! Don't let him get away with it! Tell him something!" Ichigo nodded in understandment and Shigure had a scared expression on his face _Eek! _He thought, _Kyo-Kun's scary! _

"Umm... so... why did you go through the trouble of making noodles for me?" Asked Mitsuru in a timid and low voice.

"Oh! Shigure-San said you might come back again and he told me I should make some for you to!" Tohru said, "But it was really no trouble at all!"

"Hello!" Shigure waved at Mitsuru when Tohru had mentioned his name.

Mitsuru nodded slowly, she then noticed a man with long hair and looked down at her bowl with a deep red blush, "Umm... OH! SENSEI! Did you finish the manuscript?" Shigurehung his head and continued sipping his noodles and shifted his eyes from side to side innocently without a single word, "DAMMIT SENSEI! YOU DIDN'T FINISH THE MANUSCRIPT!"

"Well you see... ahem... um... you see..." Shigure thought for a moment, usually he had a good and stupid reason for him to pretend he didn't finish the manuscript, or sometimes he really didn't finish it, just because he feel liek it. But today he had no excuse, "Well you see... a certain someone Cough-Ritsu-Cough-Cough... suddenly came by to stay for the week and kept me from finishing the manuscript"

Ritsu's eyes widened and raised his head. Kyo and Yuki sighed in annoyance, "DAMMIT SHIGURE! MUST YOU ALWAY DO THAT TO HIM!" Exclaimed Yuki.

"Err... why... what will he do?" Asked Mitsuru.

"You don't wanna know..." Said Kyo, "He... overreacts a little..."

Once Kyo finished his sentence Ritsu exploded, "NII-SAN! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW MY VISIT WOULD BE SUCH A BURDEN BY MAKING YOU TOO BUSY TO FINISH THE MANUSCRIPT! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY THAT MY EXISTENCE IS SUCH A BURDEN TO EVERYBODY! NOW YOUR STORY WILL BE DROPPED AND PEOPLE WON'T HAVE ANY ENJOYMENT OF READING YOUR STORY! ALL BECAUSE I JUST CAME FOR A VISIT! I APOLOGIZE TO YOU NII-SAN AND THE WORLD! I'M SORRY!"

Mitsuru stared at Ritsu then came back to reality, "SENSEI! WE HAVE TO FINISH THE MANUSCRIPT! WE NEED SEVEN HUNDRED PAGES TODAY! TODAY! SENSEI, TODAY!" She cried.

"Well then, I'll just keep on writting one letter from the ABC's in order until I finish seven hundred pages!" Shigure giggled.

"THIS IS SERIOUS! WE NEED TO FINISH YOUR MANUSCRIPT NOW!" Both Ritsu and Mitsuru started running around in panick.

Yuki, Kyo sighed, Tohru stared in worry and Shigure kept watching amusement, "Sh-sh-should w-we s-st-st-stop t-th-them?" Asked Tohru.

"Don't worry" Said Shigure, he grabbed his fan and when Ritsu was close enough, he poked him on his side. Ritsu fell to the ground and Mitsuru bumped into Ritsu. She fell backwards and got a scratch on her arm from the corner of the table when she fell. And Ritsu had also gotten a scratch on his arm from when Shigure poked him and he fell close to the corner of the table too.

"Oh, oh... I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY! HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP! DID YOU GET A BRAIN CONCUSSION! DO YOU NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! A-ARE YOU FEELING DIZZY? I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SO CARELESS AND NOT MOVING! I'M SO SORRY!" He panicked.

"Um... it's alright... it's just some scratches... no harm done... it's not like I'm bleeding to death..."

"A-Are you sure?" Mitsuru nodded happily.

"It's alright, I'll call Haa-san" Shigure said as he dialed Hatori's number.

* * *

LATER...

There was a knock on the door and shortly after the door slid open, "HELLO! SHII-CHAN! Yuki-Kun! Tohru-Kun! Kyonichi! Ritchan! Tori-San and I Have arrived!" Announced Ayame.

"AYA!" Exclaimed Shigure as he ran to Ayame and Ayame to Shigure, both in the slow motion way you see in the movies.

"Why... the... hell... did... you... bring... _HIM" _Growled both Kyo and Yuki.

"He was with me and heard the whole conversation and I didn't want him to keep on begging..." Said Hatori, "So, what's the problem"

"And who might this beautiful lady be?" Asked Ayame.

"This is Mitchan, my editor... she bumped into Ritsu and both got cuts on their arm"

"He didn't... transform... right?" Asked Hatori.

"Oh! Of course not! She didn't bump into him like that... just by the side..."

"Alright, can everyone please get out of the room... I want silence, and that won't be possible with Aya here" Everyone walked out of the room.

* * *

"Okay, I'll be right back" Said Hatori as he walked out of the room.

"Umm... I'm terribly sorry Mitchan-san..." Said Ritsu, breaking the silence.

"It's all right..." Smiled Mitsuru. Ritsu whimpered, "Umm, is everything alright?"

Ritsu smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine..." Mitsuru blushed, as Ritsu did too, "... it's just that... you make me a little... nervous..."

"Nervous... how?"

Ritsu shrugged, "I... I don't really know..."

Mitsuru nodded, "Is Shigure and the rest your family...?"

"Oh yes, except for Tohru-Kun, she's living in this house... because um... her parents passed away..." Mitsuru nodded, "Um... c-can... I... try s-s-something...?"

"Umm... sure... I gues... try what?" Ritsu leaned in nervously and leaned in to kiss her.

And once he kissed her, Hatori opened the door and stared in shock, "Uh... did I interrupt something...?"

"INTERRUPTED WHAT!" Both Ayame and Shigure ran to the doorway behind Hatori, "OHH! LOVE, LOVE, KISSY, KISSY!" Shigure teased.

"RITCHAN! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Exclaimed Ayame, Mitsuru and Ritsu sat there, both blushing in embearassment.

"Alright you two. _OUT. NOW" _Said Hatori sternly as if he was talking to five-year-olds. Kyo and Yuki both came to help Hatori push the two out of the room.

* * *

**Me: We're done, sorry it was long and hardly any RitsuxMitsuru **

**Yesi: Yeah... but the Sohmas are a really crazy family... **

**Me: Yeah... anyways they're my favorite couple next RinxHaru and KisaxHiro :) **

**Yesi: I know! **

**Me: Please review!**


End file.
